modern_supernatural_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Karl the Statue
'Karl the Statue' Karl was once a normal human a good few centuries ago. Before he became a statue he worked as a stonemason. He loved making all kinds of statues for the town. He made large ones, small ones, even ones that looked almost entirely human. He loved his job, and was one of the best stonemasons in town. Though one day he was challenged by a witch who claimed she could make a statue far better than his current best piece of work. Karl as arrogant as he was accepted the challenge. A good month went by and both of them were done. The local townspeople thought that the witches was far better. This made Karl unbelievably angry. He started ranting about how his statues even if they weren't better than the witches still had more life than hers. The witch was disappointed with Karl. The reason why she wanted to challenge Karl was because she was upset with arrogance. So she decided to challenge him and use her magic to make the perfect statue, and teach Karl some humility. Though it turned out that Karl didn't learn a single thing about humility. As a result she decided to punish him. The punishment: turn him into a statue. The next day Karl woke up as you guessed it. A statue, an animated one at that. Karl was at first distraught about this, but he eventually came to love it. He claimed it as more of a gift from the witch rather than a curse. He was now what he always loved. A statue. He could no longer feel pain, because he was a statue. He was also much stronger to, and he never aged. Over the years Karl had became a loner, losing most of his sanity as the years gone by. He still considers his new body a gift rather than a curse. He has recently forgotten completely about his old life when he was human. Now he thinks that he was born a statue. That's what he is now, a statue with no humility, no friends, and no family. Though this does not seem to bother him one bit. The only thing about him that isn't stone is his clothes (except his hat which is stone.) Personality Karl can be unpredictable, and random. at times. Often talking about things completely unrelated to the current situation. Though he may be random and unpredictable he is quite goal driven. If he has a goal in mind he will do anything to get it done. Even when he is after his goal he is still a bit random, and will get himself sidetracked easily. Despite being a goal driven being he does not take anything seriously, this combined with his random and unpredictable nature makes him seem like a complete fool. Though when in a fight he acts much different. In a battle he thinks rationally, and strategically. What he is and his abilities Animated hollow statue. He may be a statue, but he is still as mobile and agile as a normal human. This is further increased due to his inhuman strength from being a statue. Because he is hollow he is also quite fragile. Being highly weak to things like blunt force and such. He also can't swim, instead he sinks to the bottom of the lake/pool/ocean. Cutting objects like blades and stuff might not be as useful against him due to his stone body. Though they can damage him, and firearms seem to work best against him. He has super strength (from being a statue), does not age, does not need food, does not need to drink, and the ability to replace lost limbs and or pieces of his body by eating stone (though he can't get limbs back from eating pieces of his own body that has fallen off him.) A plus to being a hollow statue is that he can use his body as a container to hide various objects. Over the years Karl had somehow gained the knowledge of hand to hand combat. Either he took lessons, or he learned simply by watching. The most likely reason as to how he learned basic combat is he just learned it over the years through defending himself. The biggest threat when facing Karl would have to be getting up close in personal. Just due to his sheer strength, a single blow to the chest can easily kill a human if they aren't prepared to take the blow. Karl is a threat and should be avoided in a one-on-one confrontation, especially if you are unarmed. Notes Unlike most other living statues Karl does give off an aura. This is because he was infact once human turned into a statue. Most normal animated statues that were born a statue from the beginning do not have aura's as they do not have souls. Karl has a soul simply because he was once human. Karl also has a relatively strong aura, and pulsating aura according to the character Xalox. Not only is Karl's aura strong, but it is highly unpredictable like his personality. His aura cannot make up it's mind on whether or not it's pleasant, or downright awful. Karl had lost his memories over the years and had gone somewhat insane. Most of his past memories had actually manifested into their own being from an outside source. The reason as to why is unknown, and this character has yet to make an appearance. Karl once had a sister who he had cared for, but he had eventually forgot about her completely. Most about her is unknown. Karl is also heavily based, if not a copy of the character Karl from Law of Talos. Karl was and is owned by Unknown-Person. The only differences between these two Karl's is that the Modern Supernatural Karl has a almost entirely different backstory, and does not have a black shapeshifting crow. Category:Characters